Tugger Got Run Over By A Catdeer and more SongFics
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: Hey readers, I just had to this for x-mas. I've been listening to Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer and came up with this Cats Musical style X-mas songs! I'm not really good at song-fics, so here's the songs. UPDATED EVERY DECEMBER!
1. Tugger Got Run Over By A Reindeer!

**Hey readers, I just had to this for x-mas. I've been listening to **_**Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer**_** and came up with this Cats Musical style song! I'm not really good at song-fics, so here's the song!**

_**Alonzo:**__ Tugger got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from Munk's house, Cattmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Catty Claws  
But as for me and Munkustrap, we believe!_

_He'd been eatin' too much catnip  
And Munk begged him to please go  
He had such a killer hangover  
So he stumbled out the door into the snow_

_When we found him Cattmas mornin'  
At the scene of the attack  
He had hoof prints on his forehead  
And incriminatin' "claws" marks on his back!_

_Tugger got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from Munk's house, Cattmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Catty Claws  
But as for me and Munkustrap, we believe!_

_Now we're all so proud of Munkustrap  
He's been takin' this so well  
See him in there, watchin' Jemi  
Drinkin' milk and playin' cards with Pouncival_

_It's not Cattmas without Tugger  
All the Jellicles dressed in black  
And we just can't help but wonder  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back? _

_**All Kittens:**__**SEND THEM BACK!!!!**_

_**Alonzo:**__ Tugger got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from Munk's house, Cattmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Catty Claws  
But as for me and Munkustrap, we believe!_

_Now the goose is on the table  
The food's always the same  
And the orange and red candles  
That would have just matched the fur in Tugger's mane_

_I've warned all my friends and mates  
"Better watch out for yourselves"  
They should never give a licence  
To a cat that drives a sleigh and plays with elves!_

_Tugger got run over by a reindeer  
Walking home from Munk's house, Cattmas Eve  
You can say there's no such thing as Catty Claws  
But as for me and Munkustrap, we believe!_

_**Kittens:**__ MERRY CATTMAS!_

_**Tugger:**_** GRRRRR! I'm gonna get you for this Tanaka! Now all the kits are gonna be singin' this!**

_**Tanaka:**_** Now, now Tuggie. Remember, Catty Claws is watching! **

**Tugger: GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you a **_**Merry Cattmas**_**!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!**


	2. Deck the halls with Nip O' Kitty

**Deck The Halls With Nip O' Kitty **

_**(This song is based on Shrek the Halls)**_

_***Knock on the door***_

_**Tugger:**_Oh! What now? The last song was bad enough!

_**Pouncival:**__ Everlasting Cat bless us, everyone!_

_**Munk:**__ Deck the halls with Nip O' Kitty, __**All: **__Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
__**Tumble:**__ 'Tis the season to be Frisky, __**All: **__Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
__**Alonzo: **__Don we now our gay apparel,__** All: **__ Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
__**Jenny:**__ Mew the ancient Yuletide carol, __**All: **__Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!_

_**Gus:**__ See the blazing Yule before us, __**All: **__Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
__**Viki:**__ Scratch the harp and join the chorus,__** All: **__ Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
__**Jemima:**_ _Follow me in merry measure,__** All: **__ Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
__**Jerrie and Teaser:**__ While we tell of Stoleen Treasure,__** All: **__ Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!_

_**Old D:**__ Fast away the old year passes, __**All: **__Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
__**Jelly:**__ Hail the new, ye toms and queenses,__** All: **__Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
__**Misto:**__ Mew we joyous all together__** All: **__Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
__**Skimble:**__ Heedless of the wind and weather, __**All: **__Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!_

_**All: **__Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow!  
Mow mow mow mow mow mow mow mow..._

_***Slams the door***_

_**Tugger:**_**ENOUGH ALL READY!!!!!!!**

**(Stolen is misspelled because of Jerrie and Teaser's accent, and it's stolen because cats can't by presents from shops!)**


	3. Jingle Cat Rock

_**Jingle Cat Rock**_

_**Tugger:**_ Aw, come on Bomba, not you too!

_**Bomba:**_ You gotta get into the spirit, Tuggie! Why not help me with this one?

_**Tugger:**_ Well……just _**ONE**_ song!

_**Bomba:**__ Jingle cat, jingle cat, jingle cat rock  
Jingle cats swing and jingle cats ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

_**Tugger:**__ Jingle cat, jingle cat, jingle cat rock  
Jingle cats chime in jingle cat time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Cat Square  
In the frosty air._

_**Both:**__ What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle cat time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-mouse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle mouse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling beat  
That's the jingle cat,  
That's the jingle cat,  
That's the jingle cat rock!!!!!!!!_

_**Tugger:**_ Never make me do that again!

_**Bomba:**_ Well a _bah-humbug_ to you too, _**Scrooge**_!


	4. Where Are You Cattmas?

_**Where Are You Cattmas?**_

_**Grizabella:**_** Hey… I can't celebrate Cattmas anymore, but can I sing too?**

_**Tanaka:**_** Go ahead, Grizabella!**

_**Grizabella:**__Where are you Cattmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play _

_My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Cattmas changes too_

_Where are you Cattmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time has done  
Is that why you have let me go_

_Cattmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Cattmas is here  
If you care, oh_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Cattmas all the time_

_I feel you Cattmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Cattmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love…_

_Where are you Cattmas…  
Fill your heart with love…_

**(Based on **_**Where Are You Christmas**_** from the **_**Grinch**_**) **


	5. Please, Cattmas Don't Be Late!

_**Cattmas Don't Be Late!**_

_**Pounce: **__ YAY! It's our turn to sing!_

_**Munk: **__ Alright you Kittens! Ready to sing your new version of your song?  
__**Pounce:**__ You'll know we are!  
__**Tumble:**__ Yeah, let's sing it now!  
__**Munk:**__ Alright, Tumble?  
__**Tumble:**__ Alright  
__**Munk:**__ Alright, Addie?  
__**Addie:**__ Alright  
__**Munk:**__ Alright Pounce? …Pounce? …POUNCE!  
__**Pounce:**__ Oh yeah! *_Jumps off Munk's head and lands on stage!_*_

_**Kittens:**__ Cattmas, Cattmas time is near,  
Time for toys and time for cheer.  
We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry Cattmas, Hurry fast.  
Want a plane that loops the loop,  
__**Pounce:**__ Me, I want a Hula-Hoop.  
__**Kittens:**__ We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Cattmas don't be late!_

_**Munk:**__ Guys, that was excellent. Tumble, great work!  
__**Tumble:**__ Naturally!  
__**Munk:**__ Addie, good job.  
__**Addie:**__ Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
__**Munk:**__ Pounce, You were a little flat,  
Watch it…Pounce? …POUNCE!  
__**Pounce**__: 2, 3, 4! *_Throws snowballs at Munk!_*_

_**Kittens:**__ Cattmas, Cattmas time is near,  
Time for toys and time for cheer.  
We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry Cattmas, Hurry fast.  
Want a plane that loops the loop,  
__**Pounce:**__ I still want a Hula-Hoop!  
__**Kittens:**__ We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Cattmas don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Cattmas don't be late.  
don't be late.  
don't be late.  
don't be late.  
don't be late...  
__**  
Pounce:**__ Cattmas don't be late!_

_**Munk:**__ *Crawls out from under snow*_ Next time, I'm letting Jenny handle those three!

_**Tugger:**_ Now this is a Cattmas song I _**do**_ enjoy!


	6. Deck the Halls with Nip O' Kitty 2

_**Deck the Halls with Nip O`Kitty – Etcetera Style!**_

_**Cettie:**_ You toms were good in that last song…but it's my turn now!

**Electra:** Wasn't this already sung?

**Cettie:** Yes, but this is the Debby Ryan version!

_**Cettie:**__ Deck the halls with __Nip O`Kitty__  
__**Queen Kits:**__Fa__-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!  
__**Cettie:**__'Tis__ the season to be __Frisky__  
__**Queen **__**Kits:**__ Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
__**Cettie:**__ Don we now our gay apparel  
__**Queen **__**Kits:**__ Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
__**Cettie:**__Mew __the ancient Yuletide Carol  
__**Queen**__** Kits:**__ Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_**Cettie:**__ (Yeah!)_

_**Cettie:**__See the blazing Yule before us  
__**Queen Kits:**__Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la__  
__**Cettie:**__Scratch__the harp and join the chorus  
__**Queen Kits:**__Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
__**Cettie:**__Mew with me in merry measure  
__**Queen Kits:**__Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
__**Cettie:**__While I tell of__Stolen__Treasure__  
__**Queen Kits:**__Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

(_**Queen Kits:**__La la la la) __**Cettie:**__Deck the halls with__ Nip__ O`Kitty!  
(__**Queen Kits:**__La la la la) __**Cettie:**__Deck the halls with Nip O`Kitty!_

_**Cettie:**__Deck the halls with Nip O`Kitty  
__**Queen Kits:**__Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
__**Cettie:**__'Tis __the season to be __Frisky__  
__**Queen Kits:**__Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
__**Cettie:**__Don we now our gay apparel  
__**Queen Kits:**__Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
__**Cettie:**__Mew the ancient Yuletide Carol  
__**Queen Kits:**__Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_**Cettie:**__(Yeah!) Deck the halls with Nip O` __Kitty!__  
_

_**Tugger:**_Well…was better than the last one!


	7. Kitty Claws is Coming To Town!

_**Kitty Claws is Coming To Town!**_

_***Knock Knock*  
Tugger: **_Ugh! Not more **#$%^&*~** carollers!_**  
Jemi: **_Language Tugger! Don't you know Kitty Claws is watching?  
_**Tugger:**_ Excuse me?

_**Jemi: **__Oh, you better watch out,  
You better not cry,  
You better not pout,  
I'm tellin' you why:_

_Kitty Claws is coming to town,  
Kitty Claws is coming to town,  
Kitty Claws is coming to town_

_He's making a list.  
He's checkin' it twice.  
He's gonna find out,  
Who's naughty and nice._

_Kitty Claws is coming to town,  
Kitty Claws is coming to town,  
Kitty Claws is coming to town_

_He sees you when you sleeping.  
He knows when you're awake.  
He knows if you've been bad or good,  
So you better be good for goodness sake!  
__**All Kittens:**__ You better be good for goodness sake!_

_You better watch out,  
You better not cry,  
You better not pout,  
I'm tellin' you why:_

_Kitty Claws is coming to town,  
Kitty Claws is coming to town,  
Kitty Claws is coming to town!_

_He sees you when you sleeping.  
He knows when you're awake.  
He knows if you've been bad or good,  
So you better be good for goodness sake!  
__**All Kittens:**__ You better be good for goodness sake!_

_You better watch out,  
You better not cry,  
You better not pout,  
I'm tellin' you why:_

_Kitty Claws is coming to town,  
Kitty Claws is coming to town,  
Kitty Claws is coming to town!_

_**Tugger:**_Great! Now I'm getting lectured by kittens! YO! TANAKA! Must you torture me like this?  
_**Tanaka:**_ Oh, don't you worry Tugger… the cat I'm gonna tease in the next song…well; let's just say I'm asking for a death wish…  
_**Tugger:**_ You don't mean…  
_**Tanaka:**_ Oh Yeah!  
_**Tugger:**_ Please tell me we can stop for popcorn on the way!


	8. You're a Mean One, Macavity!

_**You're a Mean One, Macavity!**_

*At Macavity's 'secret' hideout* *Ding Dong*  
_**Mac:**_ Who's there? Huh? Someone left a video on the doorstep.  
*Plays video*

_**A disguised Cat's Voice:**__ You're a mean one, Macavity,  
You really are a heel,  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel, Macavity.  
You're a bad banana with a…greasy black peel!_

_Just face the music, You're a monster, Macavity,  
Yes you are! Your heart's an empty hole,  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul, Macavity.  
I wouldn't touch you with a…thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

_Even if you ask the Jellicle Cats of JunkYard…  
No one would deny it (long note) *Hack cough hairball gasp!*_

_You're a foul one, Macavity,  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile, Macavity.  
Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the…seasick crocodile!_

*Mac smashes the video into a million pieces*  
_**Mac:**_ Bah Humbug! I'll give you a 'Happy Holiday'!  
_**Tanaka and Tugger:**_ …RUN AWAY!


	9. Up on the House Top!

_**Cattmas Eve, 12:00, the JunkYard**_

**In the Kittens' Den…:**  
_**Kittens:**_ _"ZZZZZZZ…ZZZZZ…ZZZZZZZZZZZ!"_

_*__**WUMP!**__*_

_**Pounce:**_"Did you guys hear that?"  
_**Jemi: **_"Sounded like something's on the roof…"  
_**Kittens:**_ *Gasp!* "It's Catty Claws!"

_**Kits:**__ Up on the housetop, reindeer pause  
Out jumps good ol' Catty Claws  
Down through the chimney with lots of toys  
All for the Fluffy ones, Cattmas joys  
__**Toms: **__Ho, Ho, Ho! (__**All:**__ Who wouldn't go?)  
__**Toms:**__ Ho, Ho, Ho! (__**All:**__ Who wouldn't go?)  
__**All:**__ Up on the housetop, click, click, click  
Down through the chimney with good Saint Kit_

_**All:**__ First comes the stocking of __Pouncival__  
__**Vikki:**__ Oh, dear Catty, fill it well  
Give him a mousie with big, red eyes  
One that will soon meet its demise.  
__**Toms: **__Ho, Ho, Ho! (__**All:**__ Who wouldn't go?)  
__**Toms:**__ Ho, Ho, Ho! (__**All:**__ Who wouldn't go?)  
__**All:**__ Up on the housetop, click, click, click  
Down through the chimney with good Saint Kit_

_**All:**__ Next comes the stocking of Ol' Skimble  
__**Cettie:**__ Oh, just see what a glorious fill  
He's got a bunch of strange__knick-knacks__  
Also a box of new train tracks  
__**Toms: **__Ho, Ho, Ho! (__**All:**__ Who wouldn't go?)  
__**Toms:**__ Ho, Ho, Ho! (__**All:**__ Who wouldn't go?)  
__**All:**__ Up on the housetop,  
Up on the housetop,  
Click, click, click  
Click, click, click  
Down through the chimney  
Down through the chimney  
Down…*_Yawn_* …with good Saint Kit…_

_**Catty Claws: **__"_Good Night, Kittens. _**Merry Cattmas to all, and to all a good night!"**_


	10. The Night Before Cattmas!

**AN: Merry X-mas of 2010! As most of my readers know, I have another Cats Musical story call **_**Jellicles In Training**_**. This chapter is not only based off that story, but…****WARNING: STORY SEQUEL SPOILER ALERT!**** Enjoy!  
**

_**Coricopat's prediction:**_ _Twas the night before Cattmas, and all through the Junkyard houses,  
Not a creature was stirring, especially not the mouses.  
The stockings were hung by the chimneys with care,  
In hopes that Catty Claws soon would be there.  
__But inside the magical cats' house,_  
_There was no need for the stirring of a mouse._  
_For that night, the two were blest with a wonderful surprise,_  
_One so precious; you wouldn't believe your eyes._

_Mistoffelees for a long time had been pacing the floor,_  
_"Calm down Misto, she'll be fine!" Munk said as he looked towards the door._  
_Suddenly, there was the sound of a kitten's cry,_  
_And the conjuring cat let out a relieved sigh._

_In the next room, the lives of twin kits had just begun to start,_  
_Both which were born with the purest of heart._  
_Misto and Maj now had a family to be proud of,_  
_A little queen and a tiny tom to forever love._

_Except for the small, white diamond on her head that she had,_  
_The small, young queen looked just like her dad._  
_But the tiny tom was the most amazing by far,_  
_For he looked just like The Great Cat Star!_

_In the dim light of the candles' flames,_  
_New father Misto whispered, "We need to think of the perfect names."_  
_Maj smiled and said, "For the most beautiful kittens ever seen,_  
_We'll name the tom, Felis, and Mysteria is the queen."_

******AN:If you want to see a X-mas drawing of Felis & Mysteria I did last year, just go here: straysintraining. deviantart. com/gallery/23724749#/ d2gkd0s **

**I've made a new account on fictionpress if anyone wants to check it out: www. fictionpress. com/~randomvampire**

**Till Next Time, Merry Cattmas!**


	11. My Cats-mas Song for You

**I just LOVE this song! The first time I heard it, I thought of Misto and my character, Maj. But since she's not in this, I'll settle for Vicky.**

_**Victoria**__**:**_ Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift  
For you

Now I got it all ready  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Underneath the Cats-mas tree

_**Misto & Vicky: **_We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
For you

_**Victoria**__**:**_ I hear Junkyard bells a-ringin'  
Kittens are singing harmony with me now

_**Misto: **_You are looking so lovely  
Yeah  
Even if the lights go out

_**Misto & Vicky: **_We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
For you

_**Misto: **_You're so beautiful  
I only hope you see what I see

_**Misto & Vicky: **_Every word  
Is meant to show you how much you mean to me

_**Victoria**__**: **_We've got mistletoe  
And firelight  
On this cold December night

_**Misto & Vicky: **_The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song

_**Victoria**__**: **_We've got mistletoe (mistletoe)  
And firelight (firelight)

_**Misto & Vicky: **_On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song (sing my song)  
Sing my song  
For you.


	12. My Cats-mas List!

**This is my Ultimate favourite x-mas song! It always makes me think of my brother, so I used the kitten brothers, Pounce, Tumble, Addie and Plato**

_**Pounce:**_ Santa is coming tonight  
And I want a car, and I want a life  
And I want a first class trip to 'Paw-aii'!  
_**Tumble:**_ I want a lifetime supply  
Of Kat-nip & Friskies and greasy rat pies  
I want a DVD,  
A big screen TV!  
_**Addie & Plato:**_ Just bring me things that I don't need

_**All four:**_'Cuz now it's Cats-mas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Cats-mas  
So don't stop spending  
I want a million gifts, that's right  
Don't forget my Cats-mas list tonight!  
'Cuz now it's Cats-mas!

_**Tumble:**_ Somebody take me away  
Or give me a time machine  
To take me straight to midnight  
I'll be alright

_**Pounce:**_ I want a queen in my bed  
Who knows what to do  
A PlayStation 2  
I want a shopping spree  
In New York City  
_**Addie & Plato:**_ Just bring me things that I don't need

_**All four:**_'Cuz now it's Cats-mas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Cats-mas  
So don't stop spending  
I want a million gifts, that's right  
Don't forget my Cats-mas list tonight!  
'Cuz now it's Cats-mas!

_**All four:**_I wish I could take this day  
And make it last forever  
And no matter what I get tonight  
I want more!

_**All four: (quiet**__**er)**_It's Cats-mas and I want everything  
I just can't wait  
It's Cats-mas and I want everything now!

_**All four: **_Cats-mas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Cats-mas  
So don't stop spending, I  
Want a million gifts,  
That's right  
_**Pounce:**_ And I can't wait 'til midnight  
_**All four: **_Don't forget my Cats-mas list tonight!  
'Cuz now it's Cats-mas!  
'Cuz now it's Cats-mas!  
'Cuz now it's Cats-mas!


End file.
